Turbine engines typically have multiple multiplex fuel delivery units inside the engine. Fuel is injected into the engine via these multiplex fuel delivery units. Often, it may be desirable to control fuel flow to the engine, such as to turn the fuel flow on and off and to regulate the overall mass flow rate of the fuel. However, the multiplex fuel delivery units are often prone to limited controllability, and due to variations in the multiplex fuel delivery units, the fuel flow is prone to unwanted variations, or to uneven distribution to the multiplex fuel delivery units.